In the conventional display technology, when using a film-type patterned retarder film to display 3D images, a conventional patterned retarder film 20 is disposed at a light emitting side of a display panel 10.
Light rays emitting from display panel 10 and passed through a polarized film on a color filter (CF) substrate are transformed into linearly polarized rays. The linearly polarized rays passed through the patterned retarder film 20 are transformed into right handed circularly polarized rays and left handed circularly polarized rays.
When passing through a user's circular polarizer glasses, the right handed circularly polarized rays and left handed circularly polarized rays pass through a right eye glass and a left eye glass, respectively. Thus, the user can view right eye images and left eye images.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional patterned retarder film 20 includes at least two retarders 201, 202 in a rectangular strip shape. The at least two retarders are arranged in parallel. A boundary line 203 positioned between at least two retarders is formed between two sub-pixels of the display panel 10. For example, in the display panel 10, blue sub-pixels are positioned at one side of red sub-pixels, and the boundary line 203 is positioned between the blue sub-pixels and the red sub-pixels.
In practice, there are the following problems existing in the conventional technology.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the above-mentioned 3D display technology, the blue sub-pixels are positioned at an upper side of the boundary line 203, and the red sub-pixels are positioned at a lower side of the boundary line 203. Accordingly, the images viewed at an upper viewing angle are reddish, and the images viewed at a lower viewing angle are bluish, thereby resulting in a color shift problem.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new technology to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.